


in a nonsensical way

by orphan_account



Series: future footsteps ✧ [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joohyun's roommate is a cute airhead blonde who likes her "but not like that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a nonsensical way

**Author's Note:**

> even more!

X

"um, what's your name again?" joohyun asks, glancing at the magazines that were currently covering the carpet floor, along with clothes and empty boxes. the girl jumps up, and gives a wide smile, though there was nothing she should've been smiling about and said "wendy!" her voice was loud, her blonde bun seems to sink lower and joohyun flinches. wendy must have caught it, because quickly after she says "shit, is my voice too loud? sorry!! my mom always says i have a loud voice but she was the only one who's ever told me that so-"

joohyun waves her hand up, laughing nervously and wendy stops short, and giggles. "it's fine." joohyun says. good, start off simple.

"are you from overseas or-"

"yeah, i'm from canada!!! i recently moved here to study music though."

joohyun nods at this (useless) information, and gives a small smile. she glances down at the magazines and reaches down from her bed to pick one up. on the cover was a picture of food, and joohyun felt her stomach grumble. wasn't she taking yerim to lunch later?

"um, if you're studying music then what's this about?"

"i like to cook silly!" 

obviously. joohyun puts the magazine (neatly) on her bed and stands up, and smiles at wendy's direction. 

"do you need help cleaning up? i'm free until i have to go pick up my girlfriend." joohyun laughs at that, calling yerim her girlfriend. it feels unreal. 

wendy gives a grateful smile, then hits her forehead softly. "oh my gosh, my roommate has to clean up after me already."

"they usually wait until the second date!"

 

x

 

its late when joohyun returns to her room, her ears ringing from yerim's laughter. she had told yerim of her loud, unusual roommate, 'wendy', and yerim had laughed. she recalls yerim words while she takes a fry from joohyun's plate "you'll have to meet mine, she's like 6 feet tall, i swear." she feeds joohyun the fry. "plus she's cocky as hell."

 

joohyun puts the key into the hole, about to unlock it, when the door swings open a little too quickly. the person she was staring at wasn't wendy. in fact, the person was too tall to be wendy. she finds herself having to look up, and meets yellow dip-dyed hair, a curious gaze, and a bear like smile. the only thought was 'am i at the right dorm?'

"oh! are you seungwan's roommate??" 

"seungwan, who," joohyun begins to question, then she hears a familiar voice respond "it's wendy, oh my god!!"

wendy walks towards the door and moves the girl, the giant, out of the way, and smiles at joohyun. 

"sorry, i invited our neighbor over to help me move some stuff." joohyun steps inside and closes the door and wendy (seungwan?) beings to ramble. "well, not invited, she kinda let herself in when i dropped a few boxes and she started to carry everything and she wouldn't leave."

"oh, and her name is seulgi."

the girl, seulgi, gives a small shout of greeting from where ever she is, and all joohyun thinks is that she wishes that her date with yerim was longer.

x

"but do you like her?" joohyun coos late at night, and wendy looks over at her and giggles.  

"why do you keep asking me that? i like her yeah, but i like you too!! i like everybody!"

joohyun sits up from her bed and gives a mischievous smile, and wendy's smile falters a little. "but do you like me like that?"

wendy jumps up. "no!!! why would i?! i mean, yeah i like you, you're cute, but i don't like you like that!!"

"but you like seulgo,"

"seulgi~"

"right. you like seulgi like that?" 

wendy pauses at joohyun's question. then she says "i mean, i don't, know? i mean..."

joohyun flops back into her bed, and giggles to herself. "i think you do."

a moment of silence. 

"seungwan and seulgi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-in-n-g!!"

wendy groans, and joohyun bursts out laughing. 

"ugh, you're like a kid aren't you?? please go to sleep irene."

"irene? who the hell is that?"

"it's you! you're new nickname. i mean you're pretty and isn't the word irenity a thing? or am i confused? anyways I'll call you that now."

joohyun could feel wendy smiling in victory.

when she explains to yerim the next day about her new "name", she doesn't know why she wasn't expecting yerim to call her that too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes even more of this au. yes platonic!wenrene!! yes hinted!wenseul!!! yes red velvet!!!
> 
> also, yerim mentioned her roommate. i wonder, who could that be? 
> 
> i like kudos and feedback, bye~


End file.
